The Death Triangle
by DrWho2
Summary: Wot up peeps! If you don't like really really weird and psycho stories...then I'd advise you not to read this, but what do I no! read it anyway! It's really random and FUNNY!


Chapter 1

"Lily, Lily wake up!" yelled James; she opened her eyes for the first time after trying to take her life into her own evil paws.

She saw James towering over her and yelling something she couldn't quite make out.

"Lily you have got to sit up," yelled James even though he despised Lily, the Head Boy will pin all this on him.

"Oh my god there is blood everywhere. You stupid girl why did you try to commit suicide."

All Lily saw was black; black everywhere like burnt toast when she had too many late nights out.

She could understand why James was mopping up the blood from her legs, head and arms; it was getting too hard and sore to think anymore.

She heard the pitter patter of feet running away she wondered what James was doing. When she woke up she wondered why she wasn't dead, "Wwwho saved me" she whispered. "That young chap James did, you are very lucky you know if he hadn't run off you would of been dead" said the Nurse.

"So I want to be dead! Everything is going wrong in my life why can't I be more normal for once!!! No one likes me I hate my life it sucks" Lily burst out.

But the Nurse only shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Why did James save me??? Oh how I hate him so much," she punched her head not realising what she was doing.

"Now my first attempt did not work out properly, so I shall have to try again" she thought.

She struggled off the bed and made a run for it again down the corridor.

"Miss Evans! Just where do you think you are going" screeched a loud voice.

"OMFG!!!," Lily thought "it's the head teacher Mrs Prick (her name was Mrs Rick but that was her nickname because everyone hated her)"

"What are you doing" she bellowed

Lily gave her a dirty look and ran off.

She would be in trouble but she didn't care she was going to die soon.

"Nosy old biatch .I better make up some excuse to tell Lucius Malfoy so he wont come looking for me" she thought.

She quickly ran into Malfoy's room and gasped, what I sight she saw.

She couldn't say anything but finally she did.

"You bastard!!!" She screamed.

Then out slowly from the duvet sprinkled with whipped cream, emerged Lucius and her Charms teacher Professor Flitwick.

"Ha-ha your gay" screamed Lily.

"No don't Lily ill give you all the A+ grades you want and ill give you extra after

School activities if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows said her Professor desperately.

And with that Lily ran out the wooden door and screamed down the hall

"Go to Lucius's room there is a surprise for all of us!"

"I saw them in bed!!!" yelled Lily's best friend Mary Alice.

"No duh" teased Lily

A cold hand grabbed Lily's shoulder, cold blood red nails seeped in to her shoulder.

"Hey what gives?" Lily asked

It was her dorm master Patricia.

Patricia hated Lily quite a bit and so did Lily

"What do you think you are doing, causing all this trouble" she asked

Lily remembered the self defence Lord Voldemort taught her.

She quickly jammed her left leg up and it hit Patricia in the eye

"I hate you, you twit you don't deserve to be head girl you have bad B.O aswel" Lily yelled

Finally she came across her ticket to everlasting happiness in hell with the devil.

It was another window this time it was over the deepest ocean with big pointy rocks.

Lily slowly walked up to the high window and jumped.

Her cloak blew up like a big parashoot

She fell plunging to the ground rapidly.

"Yey! I am going to die again" she thought.

She thought of all the hard times she had

And before she could think anymore she dropped into the Hogwarts Ocean.

Down and down she fell finally into the salty water.

Salt stung her eyes she, felt everything was floating away

And she was.

The next morning James and his girlfriend Nikki found Lily's motionless, limp

Body floating in the water.

"OMFG" yelled Nikki.

James remembered how much he hated Lily.

"Let's go Nikki she's a bitch let her rot in hell" said James.

To be Continued…


End file.
